


Come Fly

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The best part of new clothes is taking them off?
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Come Fly

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'bridge'

"You look amazing," Camilla said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. She'd done well with the sizing and added a few embellishments so Hinoka didn't feel too out of place in the gorgeous dark uniform and armor of a Nohrian wyvern rider.

"I don't know..." Hinoka twisted and turned a bit to look herself over. "It's not uncomfortable, but still kind of awkward?"

Camilla chuckled and gestured for Hinoka to follow her. "Come fly with me-- If we're doing this whole bridging-cultures thing, we'll do it right.

"And then, dearest Hinoka, I'll help you take it all off."


End file.
